1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a method of restricting the copying of an original (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-228897. In this method, information embedded in an original, e.g. a password for removing the inhibition of the copying of the original is extracted from the original, and based on the extracted password and a password input by the user, the inhibition of copying the original is removed.
In the above-mentioned method, the password embedded in the original for removing the inhibition of copying thereof is fixed. Therefore, even when the copying of an original document and the copying of a copy of the original document can be discriminated from each other, it is impossible to change respective passwords necessary for being permitted to copy them. As a result, it is difficult to restrict the copying of an original document and that of a copy of the original document, differently by changing authentication information therefor.